Mágicos Ancestrales
by edwinguerrave
Summary: Un brujo marialioncero migrado a Minnesota realiza un viaje astral en el tiempo y espacio para encontrar respuestas a la presencia de vikingos en los Grandes Lagos, en un relato que participa en el reto "Magia a través de la historia" del "Foro de las Expansiones", y que es parte de los "antecedentes de la Magia Venezuelensii", parte de la "Sorg-expansión del Potterverso".


**Mágicos ancestrales** (1)

Por _edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

 _Este fic participa en el_ _ **reto "Magia a través de la historia"**_ _del_ _ **"Foro de las Expansiones".**_

 _La idea es cumplir esta norma: "Narrar cómo se vería la magia en determinado período de la historia dentro de la expansión. No es lo mismo la cacería de brujas de la Inquisición en Europa que las creencias practicadas por los indígenas en América"._

 _Por supuesto, no puedo escoger otra expansión que la que estoy trabajando, la_ _ **Magia Venezuelensii,**_ _pero con una vertiente muy específica: la_ _ **Corte Vikinga.**_ _ **(2)**_

* * *

 _Minneapolis, MN, sábado 4 de febrero de 2018, 9:30 p.m. (hora local)_

Su estadía en Minneapolis no estaba siendo lo agradable que esperaba, sobre todo por el frío descomunal que estaban pasando; pero la posibilidad de estar en ese espectacular estadio techado, junto a más de 67.000 personas, disfrutando de uno de los eventos deportivos más importantes del mundo; y por supuesto, estar con su familia en pleno era lo mejor.

 _Frank_ Hernández _,_ un aficionado impenitente del deporte, estaba con Esperanza, su esposa, y sus hijos, José Francisco, de ocho años, y María de Lourdes, de casi dos años, disfrutando del Super Bowl LII, en el hermoso _US Bank Stadium,_ quien sustituyó al vetusto _Metrodome_ en 2015, en pleno _downtown_ de Minneapolis. (3) Habían llegado relativamente temprano, a eso de las cinco de la tarde local, por lo que habían podido ver a los jugadores de Patriotas y Águilas, los equipos que se enfrentarían en el _gran juego americano,_ precalentar.

Desde que habían llegado a esta ciudad al norte de la Unión Americana, hacía cosa de siete meses, gracias a una oferta de empleo que le habían hecho precisamente en el _U.S. Bancorp,_ los Hernández Manrique habían tratado de adaptarse al tema del clima. Por eso los niños, especialmente María de Lourdes, había sufrido de algunos problemas respiratorios, y para poderlos llevar al _Super Juego_ había tenido que abrigarlos, y abrigarse, muy bien.

— _Frank_ —le dijo Esperanza, mientras veían la espectacular jugada con la que los Eagles ampliaban su ventaja en el segundo cuarto, con el pase del "ala cerrada" Trey Burton al "mariscal de campo" Nick Foles, en una de las pizarras Ultra-HD que se ubica en una de las esquinas del estadio—, voy al baño, y aprovecho de revisar a la niña.

—Dale, y apúrate —respondió el brujo, dándole un rápido beso a su esposa—, mira que no falta mucho para el show del medio tiempo —luego sonrió al ver a su niña dormida a pesar del ruido dentro del estadio—. Menos mal que las orejeras cumplen su función, además que es como yo, no tiene problemas en dormir con la bulla que haya.

Ambos esposos, y el hijo mayor, rieron, y Esperanza se movió hacia el pasillo, cargando a la dormida María de Lourdes. Por suerte o "cosas de magia", las entradas que le habían dado en el banco los ubicaba al lado de uno de los pasillos principales, a unos 40 metros del gran cuerno vikingo que coronaba una de las cabeceras del estadio, lo que le facilitaba acceder a la zona de comida, servicios e incluso la salida.

Cuando se quedaron solos, _Frank_ y José Francisco vieron, entre la multitud, los espectros de tres guerreros vikingos acercarse al cuerno, el símil del _Gjallarhorn,_ el mítico cuerno de la mitología nórdica, y detallar las filigranas que lo adornaban. El niño miró sorprendido a su papá, quien, en medio de la gritería provocada por el final del segundo cuarto, asintió en silencio.

Sí, eran tres de los más poderosos integrantes de la Corte Vikinga, quienes, al ver a los Hernández, saludaron. Inmediatamente las luces del estadio disminuyeron, como preparativo para el comienzo del "Espectáculo del Medio Tiempo", escondiendo de la vista de los brujos a los espectros. Pero _Frank_ lo había notado. Aunque no era su natal Escandinavia, se sentían a gusto. _Habían llegado a casa_

Esperanza y María de Lourdes llegaron justo a tiempo para disfrutar, al menos la mayor, junto a los hombres de la familia, de una presentación digna, muy cuidada y mejor producida, de un Justin Timberlake que no dudó de presentar un tributo a un héroe musical de la ciudad.

* * *

Luego de terminado el juego, con victoria de las Águilas 41-33, los Hernández Manrique vieron las celebraciones de los jugadores y demás integrantes del equipo de Philadelphia, esperando que el mayor flujo de asistentes salieran; José Francisco trataba de recoger los confeti verdes y plateado, mientras María Lucía, ya despierta, reclamaba la atención de Esperanza, y _Frank_ pensaba en esos tres espíritus vikingos que había visto ya casi dos horas atrás…

—¿Me escuchaste? _¿Frank?_

—Ah, ah… Dime, disculpa —se sorprendió viendo el cuerno, totalmente ido.

—Que creo que ya podemos irnos —Esperanza le dijo, notando cómo su esposo se había "desconectado" de la realidad.

—Sí, está bien, vamos —respondió, para luego llamar a su hijo mayor—. Vente, José Francisco.

Salieron del estadio, tratando de abrigarse, puesto que el Ford _Fiesta_ de _Frank_ había sido estacionado en una de las zonas de estacionamiento abierto, y eso implicaba caminar unos minutos ante el inclemente frío de esa noche; aunque la energía que aún sentían, al menos los hombres de la familia, los mantenía activos y despiertos.

El recorrido hasta el apartamento en Fair Oaks, detrás del Instituto de Artes de Minneapolis, fue relativamente tranquilo. Cuando llegaron, cerca de las once de la noche, ya los niños estaban nuevamente dormidos en el auto, por lo que _Frank_ y Esperanza, luego de acomodarlos en sus respectivas camas, se sentaron unos minutos ante la mesa auxiliar de la cocina, a conversar:

—¿Y qué te pareció el estadio, amor? —preguntó _Frank,_ sonriendo a su esposa, mientras tomaba un poco de jugo de naranja.

—¡Impresionante! —mencionó Esperanza, aunque no pudo resistirse a preguntar—, pero ustedes vieron algo más, ¿verdad?

—Mmmmm… Pues sí —admitió el brujo, luego de meditar unos instantes—. Al menos yo vi a _Erik el Rojo,_ a _Olaf el Fuerte_ y a _Leif_ _el Afortunado_ mientras veían el gran cuerno, y creo que José Francisco también los vio.

—Yo sé que ellos te acompañan, porque así dijo tu papá que pasaría, pero lo que no entiendo es la presencia tan fuerte acá en la ciudad.

—Verdad que sí, amor; es como si estuvieran en casa… Mejor vamos a dormir, mira que en el banco no me van a perdonar que llegue tarde por haber ido al Super Bowl.

—Sí… Yo también tengo diligencias que hacer, quiero llevar a la niña al médico, me preocupa esa tos —y como previsto, se escuchó toser a María Lucía—, ¿ves? Voy a aprovechar, llevo al niño al colegio y de allí voy al médico.

—Ok —respondió _Frank,_ mientras se estiraba, luego de enjuagar los vasos.

Cuando se fueron a la cama, el cansancio acumulado tomó posesión de sus cuerpos, sumiéndolos en un sueño profundo, y en el caso de _Frank,_ a un paseo más allá del tiempo y la geografía…

* * *

En el momento que hizo conciencia de dónde estaba, _Frank_ vio una reunión de personas en un poblado, una especie de asamblea, en la cual aparentemente se votaba por la expulsión de uno de los integrantes. Cuando intentó llamar la atención de uno de los asistentes, notó que no lo podía tocar.

 _Diablos_ —pensó, recordando lo que, según las películas de _Harry Potter,_ ocurría al "entrar en el Pensadero"—, _sólo estoy como observador._

Se acercó furtivamente al centro de la asamblea, donde vio a quien reconoció como Erik _el Rojo_ junto con otros vikingos, rodeados de los que parecían ser representantes de clanes.

—¿Entiende, Erik, los cargos que se le acusan ante este Althing? (4) — _Frank_ se sorprendió de comprender perfectamente lo que hablaban, a pesar de ser en nórdico antiguo—. Son sumamente graves. Hablamos del saqueo y destrucción de un pueblo, mediante el uso de las artes místicas por usted y sus soldados. (5)

—Los comprendo perfectamente, señores de la Asamblea.

—Es por eso que esta Asamblea decide exiliarlo de estas islas por el término de tres años. Sus tierras y posesiones se mantendrán en su familia, pero usted, Erik, y su tripulación, no pueden estar en nuestras tierras a partir del amanecer de mañana.

Luego de un fuerte suspiro, Erik _el Rojo_ respondió:

—Acepto la decisión de la asamblea.

En el momento en que Erik salió, seguido de varios vikingos, _Frank_ no lo dudó, _tenía que seguirlo._ El grupo caminó hasta una casa, donde un grupo de mujeres esperaban, algunas con los ojos bañados de lágrimas. El corpulento pelirrojo que comandaba el grupo se acercó a la que esperaba en el centro de la casa, la abrazó, y en tono firme aunque ronco, le dijo:

—Expulsado por tres años, Thjódhild6 —Nuevas lágrimas, otro abrazo, y Erik, volteando a ver a un joven, pelirrojo como él, le dijo—. Thorvald, hijo de mi sangre, serás jefe de mi casa mientras cumplo la decisión del Althing.

—Así será, padre —respondió, con la voz ahogada por la emoción—, pero mientras tanto, ¿qué piensas hacer? ¿Volverás a las tierras ancestrales? — _Frank_ imaginó que si hablaba en esos términos, no estaban en la actual Noruega o Suecia. Erik les dio cumplida respuesta.

—La asamblea decidió que no puedo; así que iré con Leif, tu hermano, y mi tripulación a explorar. Viajaremos siguiendo la estela de Sköll, el gran lobo que persigue al sol. (7)

—Que el Padre de todos te proteja, padre —le dijo Thorvald—. Acá te esperaremos.

—Pero antes de partir, comamos y bebamos —de esa forma, Erik, su familia y tripulación, vivieron uno de los últimos festines en esas tierras.

De pronto, _Frank_ sintió que volvía a caer en una bruma, la cual, al despejarse, lo ubicó en un _drakkar, (8)_ uno de los barcos vikingos, específicamente en el comandado por Erik. Cuando lo encontró, lo vio usando una especie de cristal, cuadrado y bastante pulido, con el cual miraba el cielo nublado.

—Leif —exclamó, señalando una dirección con su brazo izquierdo mientras con el derecho levantaba el cristal—, orienta el _drakkar_ en esta dirección; la _solarsteinn_ nos está guiando correctamente. (9)

—Enseguida, padre —Leif, sirviendo de timonel, maniobró para orientar el enorme barco en la dirección que Erik le había indicado. _Frank_ se preguntaba de qué material sería ese cristal; y justo en ese instante, uno de los marinos le preguntó a _El Rojo:_

—Señor, ¿cómo conseguiste esa _solarsteinn?_ ¡Son realmente difíciles de conseguir!

—Sí —respondió mientras la guardaba en un estuche junto a su cinturón—. Llegó a mis manos en aquella incursión que hicimos, y que provocó nuestra expulsión. La tenían en la casa del jefe de la tribu.

El marino asintió en silencio, y _Frank,_ a pesar de recibir cumplida respuesta, aún desconocía de la composición de la piedra. De pronto, un grito alarmó a los tripulantes del barco:

—¡Atención! ¡Estamos cerca de una costa! — _Frank_ volteó hacia la parte superior del mástil principal del _drakkar,_ donde un marino señalaba directamente a la derecha. Erik, inmediatamente, se acercó a Leif, y le dijo:

—Vamos a movernos en paralelo a la costa, hasta ver una playa en la que podamos desembarcar.

—Sí, padre, porque en estas costas hay mucho hielo.

Por segunda vez en esta especie de viaje astral, _Frank_ sintió que el suelo se abría bajo sus pies, haciéndolo caer hasta una nueva escena, esta vez en un asentamiento apenas establecido. Vio a Erik, Leif y otros vikingos alrededor de una fogata, aparentemente organizando una expedición:

—Haremos así —ratificó _El Rojo_ a su reducida audiencia—: Yo iré con mi tripulación a explorar más al poniente, a donde nos llama Sköll, mientras Leif queda a cargo de la expedición acá en Brattahlind, ¿está bien?

—Tus órdenes son nuestra ley, padre —respondió, tomando la vocería del grupo, Leif, lo que hizo sonreír a Erik—. Los estaremos esperando.

—Bien. Cuida a tu madre y a tus hermanos. Preparemos el _drakkar_ para viajar mañana. Con todo lo que necesitemos: armas, alimentos, protección. Lo que sea necesario.

 _Frank_ no esperaba que al disolverse la reunión, Erik y su tripulación cumplirían con aquello de _"lo que sea necesario"._ Los observó mientras realizaban un extraño ritual frente a un barco más pequeño que el primero en el que los había visto. Un ritual inscrito en las artes mágicas. Ahí fue donde el venezolano entendió: _Erik y su tripulación son una especie de magos nórdicos; y Leif, y quizás sus descendientes…_ Pero sus reflexiones terminaron rápidamente, cuando el pelirrojo dio por terminada la ceremonia, y regresaron a la casa, donde ya les esperaba un festín, si no tan abundante como el primero que había visto, era bastante suculento.

Nuevamente _Frank_ se vio absorbido por un hoyo en el suelo, a lo que ya se estaba acostumbrando y entendía que era un cambio de panorama. Cuando pudo enfocar nuevamente la vista, vio a Erik en una especie de catre, acompañado por sus hijos y su esposa, Thjódhild, quien le decía:

—Sé que deseas viajar con Leif, pero no puedes, debes sanar.

—Lo sé, mujer —el pelirrojo, ya con algunas canas surcando cabellera, barba y bigotes, suprimió una queja mayor, mientras veía a sus hijos, nueras y nietos a su alrededor —. Hijo, ¿tienes todo para seguir la ruta que te contó Bjarni Herjólfsson? (10)

—Por supuesto, padre —respondió Leif.

—Pues no pierdas tiempo. Recuerda usar las artes ancestrales, para que llegues mucho más lejos —esta solicitud del padre al hijo le confirmó a _Frank_ que Leif también era mago—, y cuídense de los salvajes de piel oscura.

—Así haremos, padre —y abrazó a su esposa, Thorgunna, luego a su madre, para posteriormente salir de la estancia y reunir a los vikingos que lo acompañarían. Cuando el grupo de unos 35 marinos estuvo listo, comenzaron a abordar el mismo barco que había visto ser "hechizado" o "bendecido", lo que impulsó a _Frank_ a seguirlos a bordo.

—Adelante, Leif —indicó uno de los marinos, mientras recogía la soga que lo mantenía atado al precario puerto. Inmediatamente, _Frank_ sintió la oleada de magia que invadía el buque, llamando la atención del venezolano: _¿Cómo es este peo? ¿No siento el frío o el viento, pero sí la magia?_ Justo en ese instante, el vikingo levantó sus brazos, e inició una plegaria silenciosa, que hizo que el barco y su tripulación comenzaran a ocultarse a la vista, en una especie de hechizo general, para luego comenzar a flotar, hecho que sorprendió únicamente a _Frank,_ pues notó que los demás tripulantes del _drakkar_ hechizado seguían efectuando sus actividades tranquilamente.

En el momento que alcanzaron unos 30 metros sobre el nivel del mar, Leif extendió sus brazos hacia el frente, en un movimiento que impulsó el barco (o nave, ya _Frank_ no sabía como identificarlo) en dirección suroeste. El viaje era fluido, tranquilo, como navegar en aguas calmas, y no tardaron mucho en observar a la distancia una nueva serie de costas, en las cuales unas columnas de humo se dejaban ver.

—¿Qué hay allá? —preguntó Leif, mientras señalaba las columnas de humo.

—¡Señor —exclamó uno de los marinos en la proa—, parecen ser nativos, pero no nos han visto!

—¡Muy bien! ¡Vigílenlos mientras pasamos! Vamos a entrar a tierra en cuanto veamos una boca de río.

Los tripulantes asintieron, y se mantuvieron atentos a los grupos de nativo-americanos cerca de la costa, quienes no notaron el paso de la embarcación casi sobre sus cabezas. Varios kilómetros más adelante vieron una gran entrada provocada por la desembocadura de un río, custodiada por una isla. Siguieron "caboteando" la costa, enfilando hacia la entrada, y en un momento determinado Leif hizo elevar la nave a unos 2000 metros de altura, de manera de obtener una visual más clara del inexplorado territorio al que ingresaban.

Al pasar la dársena, notaron pequeñas columnas de humo a ambos lados del río, lo que les permitía guiarse en la tarde. De pronto vieron a lo lejos la silueta de grandes masas de agua, y Leif, en la proa del barco, indicó:

—Bajemos al más grande de estos mares interiores, así bajaremos a tierra y podremos descansar.

—Señor —intervino uno de los vikingos—, creo que podemos llegar al que está más al poniente, creo que es más seguro para nosotros.

—Adelante —expresó, lacónicamente el líder de la expedición.

Coincidencialmente, el más grande y el más occidental de los cinco "mares interiores", o los que se conocen actualmente como los "Grandes Lagos", era el mismo, el actual "Lago Superior". El _drakkar_ encantado siguió flotando grácilmente hasta que, con un leve movimiento, Leif lo hizo bajar lentamente, hasta tocar la superficie del lago, algo encrispada por una brisa, que hizo maniobrar rápidamente a los avezados marinos.

—Bueno, sigamos hacia el sur, hacia donde nos lleva Njörðr (11) —indicó Leif, de regreso al timón. _Frank_ estaba sorprendido de la habilidad del vikingo, tanto en sus funciones de navegante como en su capacidad de hechicero; _es tan o incluso más poderoso que su padre,_ pensó el venezolano mientras veía cómo el barco se acercaba a la desembocadura de un río, lo que hacía que en el horizonte se detallaran las pequeñas embarcaciones nativas, en contraste a la relativamente mayor estructura del _drakkar_.

Hubo una rápida reunión de los vikingos, quienes, a las indicaciones dadas por Leif, se prepararon para hacer bajar un bote de remos y explorar la costa. En el momento que el bote bajó y tocó el agua, el encantamiento desilusionador perdió su vigencia, por lo que el _drakkar_ quedó a la vista. _Frank_ vio como el vikingo suspiró, esperando que sus marineros no tuvieran problemas con los poblados aborígenes en la costa sur del lago.

Mientras esperaban, los vikingos en el buque lograron pescar algunos salmones, los que inmediatamente prepararon, para cambiar el menú de carne curada con el que se habían alimentado desde que salieron de Groenlandia. Apenas habían terminado de comer cuando el grupo de avanzada estaba de regreso al _drakkar,_ donde fueron recibidos con alegría.

—¡Todo estuvo bien, gracias al Padre de todos! —exclamó contento uno de los expedicionarios—, los de aquel poblado creen que somos sus dioses, o algo así, quieren que nos quedemos; les dije que iba a avisarle a ustedes para ir.

—¡Qué bien! —exclamó Leif, aunque después mencionó sombríamente— ¿Y cómo hicieron para hacerse entender?

—No fue tan difícil: algo de señas, algo de dibujar en la arena y algo de magia, quizás —explicó otro, riéndose; _Frank_ sonrió también, mientras que Leif, agradeciendo a todos los dioses nórdicos, ordenó a la tripulación prepararse para pisar tierra, siendo el primer grupo de vikingos en llegar a lo que actualmente es Duluth, al este del estado de Minnesota, y al norte de las "ciudades gemelas" de Minneapolis y Saint Paul.

* * *

Notas al pie:

(1) _Este fic entra en el entorno de la llamada "Magia Venezuelensii", parte de la "Sorg-expansión" del "Potterverso", idea de_ _ **Sorg-esp,**_ _fortalecida y aumentada, entre otros, por_ _ **Fiera Fierce, Cris Snape, Neevy Granger, Graystone**_ _y_ _ **Muselina,**_ _del Foro "_ _ **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**_ _" de , y que ahora se encuentran en "_ _ **El Foro de las Expansiones**_ _"._ El nombre surge de un juego de palabras a partir de la serie de investigación _**Alienígenas Ancestrales,**_ del cual confiésome seguidor empedernido, y del tema particular de este reto, donde exploro la _teoría de conspiración_ en la cual los vikingos lograron explorar y llegar hasta _la región de los mil lagos,_ en la actual Minneapolis… ¿Qué tal si esos vikingos eran también magos?...

(2) _Como lo expliqué en algún otro relato, específicamente_ _ **Verano a la Venezuelensii,**_ _presentado_ _en este Foro: "_ En el argot de la "Tradición Marialioncera", la "materia" es el brujo o bruja capaz de canalizar los espíritus de quienes integran las diversas "cortes", permitiéndole tomar posesión de su cuerpo para comunicarse con alguien, realizar algún "trabajo" o incluso efectuar "operaciones místicas". El brujo, mientras más "fuerte" y "limpio" es, tiene mayor capacidad de "recibir" entes más fuertes, llegando incluso a soportar a los "líderes" de las "cortes", como Simón Bolívar, José Gregorio Hernández, Negro Felipe o Nicanor Ochoa (de las cortes Libertadora, Médica, Negra y Chamarrera, respectivamente) _"; en ese sentido, la tradición divide a su panteón de múltiples entes o espíritus en "cortes", dependiendo de su origen o profesión; así, las "cortes" más importantes son las previamente mencionadas, además de la Vikinga, la India (formalmente la "nativo-venezolana"), y_ _en menor medida la Calé o Malandra._

(3) Como siempre en mis relatos, tanto ésta como las demás referencias a locaciones de Minneapolis son reales, y pueden ser comprobadas a través de la aplicación Google Maps _("Googlead, benditos, googlead",_ **Sorg-esp** _dixit)_

(4) En su proceso de expansión, los vikingos se establecieron en Islandia en el año 800 y en el 930, los distintos clanes vikingos que hacían vida en dicha isla conformaron el "Althing", que todavía existe hasta hoy y es considerado el parlamento más antiguo del mundo.

(5) De acuerdo a la referencia histórica: "Como el Althing se encargaba de resolver asuntos judiciales, en el año 980 debieron decidir la suerte del irascible noruego Erik el Rojo, culpable de crímenes fatales en su país natal y en la propia Islandia. La asamblea lo sentenció a tres años de destierro de la isla"; para mi propio interés, me pareció válido incorporarle el componente mágico… jejejejeje.

(6) Según los relatos de Leif _el Afortunado_ , en el viaje de regreso (desde Noruega hasta Groenlandia) una tormenta le hizo perder el rumbo, lo que le llevó hasta una tierra desconocida con campos fértiles y en la que había muchas uvas salvajes. Dicho territorio fue bautizado con el nombre de Vinland. A su llegada a Groenlandia, se instaló junto a su padre (Erik _el Rojo)_ en Brattahild (principal asentamiento vikingo en la "Gran Isla"), desde donde comenzó a ganar adeptos para la cristiandad; uno de sus mayores éxitos fue la conversión de su madre, Thjódhid, quien construyó en Brattahild la primera iglesia cristiana de Groenlandia. El paso decisivo para que toda la población de la isla abrazase la fe fue el bautizo de Erik _el Rojo_ , quien en un primer momento era reacio a abandonar la religión tradicional de los vikingos.

(7) La cosmología de la mitología nórdica incluye un fuerte componente de dualidad. Por ejemplo el día y la noche tienen sus contrapartidas mitológicas Dagr/Skinfaxi y Nótt/Hrímfaxi, el sol y el lobo que la persigue (en esta mitología «el» sol es femenino y «la» luna, masculina), trayendo la oscuridad Sól y Sköll, la luna y el lobo que la persigue Máni y Hati, y la oposición total entre Niflheim y Muspelheim que da origen al mundo.

(8) Según la Wikipedia: "Un _**drakkar**_ (también _**långskip**_ , en español: «barco largo», transformación de un antiguo término islandés usado para designar a los dragones) es una embarcación de casco trincado que data del período comprendido entre los años 700 y 1000. Fue utilizado por los escandinavos, sajones y vikingos en sus incursiones guerreras tanto costeras como del interior. Fueron el mayor exponente del poderío militar de los escandinavos, que los consideraban como su más valiosa reliquia. En las islas Lofoten (Noruega), algunos barcos de pesca aún siguen fabricándose siguiendo las mismas técnicas."

(9) De acuerdo a investigaciones, "Dicen las sagas (una mezcla de historia real y mitología nórdica) que los vikingos eran capaces de orientarse en el mar cuando las nubes copaban el cielo Es decir, sin usar al Astro rey como referencia. Todo ello, mucho antes de que la brújula llegara a Europa. **¿Magia?** Para ellos, sí, pues dejaron constancia de que lo conseguían mediante una milagrosa « **piedra solar** » _(_ ** _solarsteinn_** _)._ Sin embargo, la realidad es que este material no había sido creada por brujas, sino que se correspondía con un mineral que -dependiendo de su composición- **cambiaba de color cuando tocaba un rayo de sol** o, incluso, reaccionaba haciendo aparecer un punto luminoso en su superficie"… Dejémoslo como un artilugio mágico… jejejejeje. Referencia, en: _abc (.es) / historia / abci-secreto-piedra-magica-vikingos-descubrieron-america-antes-colon-201709181040_noticia(.html)_

(10) Según la _Saga de los Cuentos de los Groenlandeses_ , que para muchos investigadores es más fiable que la _Saga de Erik_ , quien realmente avistó las costas de Norteamérica fue el navegante islandés Bjarni Herjólfsson. Según el relato de Bjarni, éste había visto unas tierras extrañas catorce años antes, cuando se perdió camino de Groenlandia. Las informaciones traídas por el navegante a Noruega incitaron a los navegantes a emprender un viaje hacia esas nuevas tierras, que algunos habían afirmado avistar desde las montañas más altas de la isla en los días más claros. Leif le compró su barco a Bjarni y le pidió que le describiera la ruta que tomó, con el fin de emprender el viaje en sentido contrario.

(11) Uno de los _Vanir,_ dioses menores de la mitología nórdica, Njörðr rige el viento, el mar y el fuego.

* * *

 _ **¡Buenas noches desde San Diego, Venezuela!**_ Aqué vuelvo a la carga con un relato que surgió de una conversación algo loca en La Floriana, del Foro de las Expansiones:

 **Sorg:** Cualquier episodio de la historia de tu país, Edwin. _**O esos vikingos llegando a Minessota en un drakkar encantado...**_

 **Edwin:** Madre! Jajajajajajaja... Aunque lo de los vikingos puede ser... Tendré que pensarlo, y sobre todo documentarme muuuuuuuuucho mucho... jejejejejeje

Así que espero que lo disfruten! Salud y saludos!


End file.
